A loving rivalry
by Victor Delacoix
Summary: A new vampire moves into Forks and falls for Bella. Edward and the new vampire fight for her love. Its every girls fantasy ;p. If you want a chapter two leave a review!


Tom Pooler

i thaught id have a stab at writing a book based on twilight, hope yu enjoy.

A loving rivalry

Chapter one

Above Forks high school, Washington, the sky was a dark metallic grey; thick black clouds blocked out all sunlight. It was the middle of April and rain was falling hard like long cold needles plummeting to the earth with great speed and force.

The time was 12:00pm, lunch time at the school. The large tarmac playground behind the school was deserted. All students had retreated indoors to avoid the unforgiving rain.

Large puddles began to form around the playground due to poor drainage. The students watched the rain from indoors with awe and slight fear.

It hasn't rained like this in forks for at least twenty years.

Isabelle Marie Swan a clumsy, accident-prone teenage girl who moved from Phoenix, Arizona, here to live with her father, Charlie was a beautiful 17-year-old student. Her normally long and elegant brown hair was messy and damp from the rain. Her face was pale and her lips were bright red. Bella as she was better known, had just ran from her car to the front entrance of the school through the pouring rain because she was late to school this morning.

Recently her dad had become an alcoholic staying up all night drinking away his life. With the passing away of Bella's mom, his ex wife, he had lost all will to live and resorted to alcohol to solve his emotional stress.

Early that morning, around 11:20, Bella awoke in a panic and rushed to get ready. Once she was fully dressed she left her room and went downstairs to the kitchen to grab her car keys.

Sleeping at the kitchen table was her dad. He lay face down next to an open bottle of Jack Daniel's and an empty glass. The room stank of alcohol and sweat.

Her father emitted gurgling noises in his inebriated state. She shook her head furiously but was too late to do something about her father.

She left the house through the front door, only to find it was already unlocked.

"Dad you idiot you didn't lock the front door!" Screamed Bella.

She slammed the door shut behind her. The loud bang did not affect her sleeping father.

Bella walked hastily through the rain to her car. The car was an old, damaged truck. Red in colour excluding the rust patches. Her father had said " if it gets you to school and back its good enough!"

Bella looked down at the car lock and struggled to the key in there. She looked across the street to see a shadowy figure stood ominously in the trees. It seemed to stare directly at her.

Bella panicked on the sight and dropped the keys.

She quickly kneeled down to pick the keys up, when she had got back up she immediately turned to face the trees only to see the shadowy figure had disappeared.

Bella was still cautious and rushed to unlock her car. The lock clicked and she entered the truck.

She entered the damp key into the ignition and started up the truck. The engine sounded fine for the state of the truck as it sang its metallic song. She drove of the drive of her house and began her journey to school.

The rain at this point in time was quite weak, but as she drove the rain began to worsen. The raindrops became large and in great quantity. Bella activated the windshield wipers, they did very little to combat the rains effect on her vision but it made it at least possible to see.

Bella felt quite on edge after the shadowy figure and the rain was only exacerbating her nerves.

During her journey to school she drove through a clearing of forest. On each side of the road were miles and miles of uninhabited forest. Tall white trees with vibrant green leaves. The leaves danced in the strong wind.

The road was dark and isolated, Bella felt frightened as she passed through. She inspected her surroundings as she drove expecting to see that shadowy figure again.

She couldn't see the figure anywhere and just as she began to relax a large wolf darted across the road a few metres in front of the truck. Bella broke heavily and swerved to the left. The truck came to a halt horizontally in the road.

Bella sat in the truck tightly holding the steering wheel. She panted heavily as she looked around for the wolf.

Both sides of the forest showed no signs of life. The leaves became motionless as the wind had died down. The rain continued to fall hard, hitting the car creating a tinny sound as it did.

A loud bark erupted from in front of the truck. Bella's eyes darted forward towards the noise. She jumped as the bark was heard.

All she could see was pitch-black darkness. Bella turned on the truck headlights to reveal the contents of the thick darkness.

The headlights revealed a dip in the forest containing the beast. The wolf was large and intimidating. When the lights came on it closed its eyes briefly not used to light.

Its irises were completely white. The wolf opened its mouth to reveal large curved and yellow fangs.

The beast growled deeply at Bella. From its mouth it emitted thick grey breath due to the cold.

Moments after the headlights had come on the beast bent its legs and lowered its backside just above the ground. Bella knew what its intentions were. It was going to pounce onto the truck, smash through the windshield with relative ease, snatch Bella and eat her alive. Its long fangs would make short work of Bella's delicate flesh.

Time seemed to stand still as the beast flew through the air towards the truck.

However in mid leap the beast was struck by a shadow and sent hurtling to left with great speed.

Bella exhaled with relief but quickly positioned herself to see the beast.

A hooded man was sat on the beast pinning it to the floor. He held the wolf's head with both hands. He turned his hands slightly before snapping the wolf's neck with great ease. Bella cringed and looked away briefly.

When she glanced back the hooded figure was staring at Bella.

She could not see his face because of the hood but she could see his eyes shining brightly from the darkness like glistening white gems. His irises were sapphire blue, they seemed to glisten brilliantly and Bella could not stop staring deeply into them. The eyes stared back briefly before the hooded man stood up, still facing the truck. He turned away towards the forest and sprinted off with inhuman speed.

Bella still panted heavily from after the ordeal but she slowly calmed down. When her breathing had become regular she started up the car and continued on with her journey, still slightly traumatised from what had just happened.

As she drove her mind was clouded with thoughts of the hooded stranger, she thought mostly of his eyes.

She knew it was not Edward but he was gallant none the less.

Shortly after Bella arrived at school around 11:55. She quickly sprinted to the front entrance and burst through the doors. The rain had grown more violent and powerful.

She closed the doors behind her and made her way to the lunchroom to meet Edward.

Edward Cullen was a very handsome man with strong facial features and tall hair.

He was of tall and fairly strong build. His skin was pale and cold. Recently Bella had discovered that Edward was a vampire.

She was madly in love with Edward and she believed he felt the same despite the way he attempts to conceal all emotion.

When Bella entered the lunchroom she was shocked to see how populated it was.

She looked around for Edward; he was sat in the corner of the room at a table alone.

She walked up to him slowly and approached the table. Edward looked at Bella and seemed to perk up slightly.

Edward spoke slowly and smoothly, " Hello Bella". He said calmly and without tone. His voice chilled Bella and made her want him more.

She smiled at Edward and sat next to him. As she did Edward's nostrils flared briefly as if sniffing the air. He closed his eyes and gripped the table. Not long after he loosened grip, whatever was causing him such distress had passed. Bella looked at Edward and asked, " Are you alright?"

Edward forced a smile and replied, " I'm fine".

Bella knew he was lying but did not want to annoy him with constant questioning.

Edward looked into Bella's eyes lovingly and frowned. "What's wrong", he asked, " you look frightened".

Bella looked at the table and opened her mouth to tell the truth.

Before she spoke the doors leading from the lunchroom to the playground swung open. Through the doors entered a hooded student.

Everyone in the lunchroom stared at this person inquisitively. The hooded student inspected the room until he came across Bella sat in the corner.

Bella looked into the hood and saw sapphire blue eyes. _Could they be the same person?_ She asked herself in her mind.

Outside the lunchroom the rain still fell hard and the puddles had become deeper and spanned most of the playground.

In the sky thunder roared and lightning ran along the sky like golden veins pulsing with electric blood.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

I hope you enjoyed it, if I get good reviews I will continue to write it. Please review.

xxx

4


End file.
